one_piece_open_seasfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
How to become Daemon: 1. Acquire Soul Fragment from raid Inferno. 2. Acquire Mysterious Sigil from the Bound. (1/300 chance) 3. Create impure Soul, using the Soul Fragment, in the room under the Bound. 4. Using the impure Soul and Mysterious Sigil, craft a Dark Sigil at the same altar. 5. Using the Dark Sigil, spawn The Headless King. 6. After defeating the Headless King, acquire the broken Amulet. 7. Acquire a trapped Soul from Whitebeard , and take it to the altar underneath the Bound. 8. Put the trapped Soul into the altar, then the broken Amulet. This crafts the Dormant Amulet. 9. Take the Dormant Amulet and the Dark Sigil to the Blue Flame Altar , inside one of the spires . 10. Speak to the Voice. Consumes +- 60,000 reputation and the two items, gives The Amulet of The Dark One. 11. Use The Amulet of The Dark One to become a Daemon. Demon Buff: 3x Stamina,2x Soru,2x Geppo ... (sorry some genieuess decided to change everything and delete everything so i can only fix daemon and other 2 races I don't know, sorry) How to become Fishman: 1.Get the 4 gems (diamond, ruby, sapphire and emerald) from chests on Tundra island. 2. Spawn and defeat Inferno, Ascended to get soul fragments (You need 4 soul fragments, either defeat Inferno, Ascended twice or ask someone who doesn't need them to give their soul fragments to you). 3. Go to the altar underneath the Bound. 4. Put a gem in, then put a Soul Fragment in ( Do this with all 4 gems ). You will get Enchanted Gems. 5. Go to Tundra island ( Behind the Marine Base ) and locate the cave with 4 unlit torches. 6. Place each Enchanted Gem into the torches. If it doesn’t work then try putting the gem into another altar. 7. Acquire the Dormant Abyssal Gem 8. Trade it to the Monk and get Abyssal Gem ( Need -+ 50K reputation ) 9. Use the Abyssal Gem Fishman buffs: have to be max? * Ridiculous swimming speed ( faster than Speedclad and phoenix fruit flight ). * x2 Regeneration speed while in water. * Buff sword skills‘ damage. How to become Mink: 1. Find a Shire Flower from chests (1/100) 2. Take it to the Burner inside Mink lab to get Magma Flower 3. Combine the Magma Flower with a Soul Fragment in the Cauldron next to the Burner to get a Life Flower 4. Get a Mysterious Sigil from the Bound. (1/300 chance) 5. Take it to the Burner to get a Sage Stone 6. Put the Sage Stone on the altar under The Bound to get an Enchanted Sage Stone 7. Combine Enchanted Sage Stone and Life Flower in the cauldron to get the Flower of Life 8. Trade it to the scientist in the lab to receive Serum of Roses (Consumes +/- 80k reputation) 9. Use it to become a Mink Notes about Mink The mink lab is hidden near the island with four pillars Mink gives x2 stamina, x1.5 electro damage, x2 eleclaw range, and more walk speed. Snowman # 500 Candy Canes from Suspicious Looking Elf in Tundra Island *Snowman gives Infinite Stamina, immunity to Tundra, immune from being frozen by Hie and Icebound* Vampire # Find the Guardian of the King in Tundra and talk to him # Fight Ascended Inferno for soul fragmant # Take the Soul fragment to the Altar under The Bound # Touch the Altar with the Soul Fragmant in hand and gain a Impure soul (Touching the Impure soul will kill you, Also please note, That the soul of justice in obtained by this action.) # Take the soul of justice to the Guardian of the King and talk to him (Must have 30k+/- Reputation Needed. Please Note that you will gain The King's Blessing by this action.) # Walk into the Lava pit with The King's Blessing in hand # Complete the Timed Obby. (Must hold The King's Blessing on Red and don't hold it on white.) *Vampire gives 2x Regenerations, Variant ability (Blood Suck)* Category:Albums Category:Items Category:Codes Category:Shit Category:Locations Category:Quests